Cher Potter
by Erilys
Summary: "Cher Potter, t'a-t-on déjà dit que tes cheveux ressemblent à un nid de pie? Malefoy" "Cher Malefoy, t'a-t-on déjà dit qu'on a l'impression qu'un escargot à bavé sur tes cheveux? Potter" "Relation" épistolaire entre Harry et Drago, pour le moins explosive.
1. J'espère que tu cours vite, Malfoy

**Rating:** T pour le langage (oui oui, étant donné que je jure comme un charretier, j'avoue avoir glissé quelques vilains mots de ci de là... :P)

**Paring: **DracoxHarry

**Résumé **: "Cher Malfoy, t'a-t-on déjà dit qu'on a l'impression qu'un escargot à bavé sur tes cheveux? Potter" "Relation" épistolaire entre Harry et Draco, disons.

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling. L'idée de l'histoire, elle appartient à **VG Jekyll,** c'est elle qui a eu l'idée des lettres marrantes, mais pour un autre fandom, celui de Death Note. Elle m'a gentiment autorisée à reprendre son idée, passez la voir, elle est dans mes favoris pour les intéressés! ;)

**NDA :** Alors, je me lance dans des séries d'échanges de lettres foireuses entre Draco et Harry... Je me demande ce que ça va donner, mais en tout cas l'humour sera au rendez-vous, logiquement. Ceci n'est pas un OS, je compte donc faire plusieurs chapitres comme ça. Par contre, comme il n'y a pas vraiment de fil conducteur, ce sera au jour le jour, je peux tout à fait poster deux chapitres de suite, comme il peut y avoir un écart de trois mois entre chaque chapitre! En fait, dès que j'ai une idée marrante, je la posterais. Sur ce, j'espère que vous apprécierez un minimum ce chapitre et surtout : Bonne lecture! =)

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

T'a-t-on déjà dit que tes cheveux ressemblent à un nid de pie?

Sincèrement,

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Cher Malfoy,<p>

T'a-t-on déjà dit qu'on a l'impression qu'un escargot a bavé sur tes cheveux?

Tout aussi sincèrement,

Potter

P.S: Mes cheveux ne ressemblent pas à un nid de pie!

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

Soit, tes cheveux ressemblent à un nid de _poule_. Et, navré, mais je ne connais que les escargots dans une assiette. Ho, excuse-moi, tu n'a sans doute jamais pu goûter à ce met, étant donné ta _situation..._

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Cher Malfoy,<p>

Là je suis perplexe. Des _escargots? _Avec tout l'argent qu'ont tes parents, tu bouffes des limaces? Alors non, je ne connais pas la saveur de ces animaux, et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal.

Potter

P.S : Ma _situation_ t'emmerde.

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

Suis-je en train de rêver où tu as dit un gros mot? Ça alors, Saint-Potter, Potty, le petit pote Potter qui commence à jurer! Tu sais, tes parents doivent se retourner dans leur tombe. Ho attends, c'est vrai. Il n'en ont pas. Enfin, sauf si une petite pierre peut être considérée comme telle...

Amnésiquement,

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Cher Malfoy,<p>

Cette remarque était déloyale, et je ne m'abaisserais pas à y répondre. ...En fait si. Le grand Draco Malfoy, le sans-pur, qui est si puissant, ose s'abaisser à insulter mes _parents _au lieu de s'attaquer à moi directement? Me voilà bien surpris. Ton père doit se retourner dans sa tombe. Ho attends, c'est vrai, il n'est pas encore mort, il est juste à Azkaban.

Distraitement,

Potter

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

Tu sais quoi? Je n'ai pu lire que le début de ta lettre, le reste a été étrangement mangé par mon chien. Je n'ai donc que pu lire les éloges que tu as fait à mon égard. C'est bien, ça a flatté mon égo.

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Cher Malfoy,<p>

Il me semble que tu n'as pas de chien.

Suspicieusement,

Potter

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

Ta suspicion me blesse. N'as-tu pas remarqué le bouledogue à mes côtés?

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Cher Malfoy,<p>

Effectivement, j'avais oublié Parkinson. Elle te bave littéralement dessus, c'est affligeant.

Potter

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

Certes, c'est affligeant. Mais mieux vaut un bouledogue en adoration que rien du tout. N'est-ce pas?

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Cher Malfoy,<p>

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, je t'emmerde.

Potter

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

Tss tss, allons allons, ne soyons pas grossiers. Tu sais, il y a une bien meilleure façon d'emmerder les gens, autre que de les insulter pendant le cours de Potions.

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Cher Malfoy,<p>

Et aurais-tu l'obligeance de me dire ce que c'est? Et de toute manière, il n'y a rien de bien intéressant à faire durant le cours de la chauve-souris... D'ailleurs, je... Attends... Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là? Pourquoi tu parles au bâtard graisseux? Tu...

* * *

><p>Malfoy,<p>

Tu l'as fait exprès. Je te jure que je vais te tuer. Vraiment. Je vais t'attacher, t'arracher les ongles un à un, puis t'ouvrir le ventre et verser de l'eau bouillante dedans avant de refermer le tout, je vais te lancer des Doloris toutes les dix minutes, puis je te jetterais du haut d'une falaise. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre!

Furieusement,

Potter

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

Pourquoi tant de haine? D'accord, j'aurais peut-être du éviter d'appeler Snape pour lui dire que tu écrivais quelque chose, mais comment aurais-je pu deviner qu'il allait t'arracher la feuille? Et de toute manière, tu l'as insulté pile à ce moment, c'est de ta faute. Quelle idée! Enfin bon, je suppose que si les Gryffondors ne sont pas réputés pour leur intellect, il y a une bonne raison... Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne suis pas responsable de ce que tu m'accuses! Allons, penses-tu sincèrement que je sois aussi calculateur?

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Cher Malfoy,<p>

Tu n'es qu'un putain d'enfoiré. Et oui, je pense très sincèrement que tu es aussi manipulateur. Tu l'as fait exprès.

Potter

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

Soit. Tu as raison, j'avoue. Je l'ai fait exprès.

Sournoisement,

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Malfoy,<p>

Espèce de Verracrasse puante! Je vais te le faire ravaler, ton petit sourire satisfait! Je vais te trancher la langue, te crever les yeux, te verser de la soupe brûlante dans les oreilles, et quand tu voudras crier, tu ne le pourras pas, car je t'étoufferai avec un torchon!

Potter

* * *

><p>Chère madame Pomfresh,<p>

Il semblerait que monsieur Potter ait eu de trop fortes sensations, sa magie s'est échappée d'un coup, d'où son évanouissement. Personnellement, je pense qu'il se donne en spectacle, pour ne pas changer. Ma foi, je vous le confie, mais soyez assez aimable pour lui dire qu'il écope de deux heures de retenue pour samedi soir.

Courtoisement vôtre,

Severus Snape

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

Et bien, quand tu t'énerves, tu ne le fait pas à moitié, hein? Au fait, et si je te disais que j'étais désolé, tu me croirais? Non, parce que comme tu as l'air plutôt remonté contre moi et qu'en ce moment je ne suis pas très en forme, je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas me ménager quand tu voudras me cogner...

Amicalement,

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Cher Malfoy,<p>

Je sors demain matin. Donc, par déduction, tu as toute la nuit pour courir te cacher.

Ton ami qui t'adore et qui va accessoirement te briser la nuque,

Potter

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

Je ne suis pas un Malfoy pour rien, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis déjà en train de courir.

Un petit peu essoufflé quand même,

Malfoy

* * *

><p><strong>NDA :<strong> Voilà voilà... J'ai un peu peur des avis, en fait... J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu! Un autre chapitre dans pas trop longtemps je pense, comme c'est le début, je ne devrais pas être en manque d'idées! =)

Commentaires, questions, remarques, reproches, n'hésitez pas! Ça ne peut que me faire plaisir, et les reproches quand ils sont constructifs permettent toujours de progresser! ;)

P.S : Au moment des escargots, la réplique de Harry est tirée d'un film... Qui saura le reconnaître? =D


	2. Photo dossier!

**Rating:** T pour le langage (oui oui, étant donné que je jure comme un charretier, j'avoue avoir glissé quelques vilains mots de ci de là... :P)

**Paring:** DracoxHarry (en vraiment vraiment suggéré, ça changera sans doute plus tard, mais pour le moment...)

**Résumé :** "Cher Potter, t'a-t-on déjà dit que tes cheveux ressemblent à un nid de pie? Malfoy" "Cher Malfoy, t'a-t-on déjà dit qu'on a l'impression qu'un escargot à bavé sur tes cheveux? Potter" "Relation" épistolaire entre Harry et Draco, pour le moins explosive.** Les chapitres ne se suivent pas forcément, appelez plutôt ça un recueil d'OS.**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling. L'idée de l'histoire, elle appartient à VG Jekyll, c'est elle qui a eu l'idée des lettres marrantes, mais pour un autre fandom, celui de Death Note. Elle m'a gentiment autorisée à reprendre son idée, passez la voir, elle est dans mes favoris pour les intéressés! ;)

**NDA :** B-o-n... Ok, ça va faire je sais pas combien de mois que j'ai pas updaté, en fait ce chapitre était écrit depuis longtemps, mais il me paraît... Pas naze, mais disons juste trop léger, pas assez travaillé. Enfin bon, comme ça faisait longtemps, je me suis dit que je le posterais quand même et puis tant pis si personne ne l'aime hein... Nan, même si je sais que c'est de la merde, essayez d'être gentil en le disant parce que ça me déçoit quand même toujours quand on me le dit. :/

Sinon, je pensais avoir beaucoup d'inspiration pour cette fic, mais finalement pas tellement... Faut que je trouve des sujets d'inspiration. A voir plus tard, là j'ai l'impression d'avoir un emploi du temps de ministre.

BREF. Je vous livre le chapitre, très court, trop léger, c'est d'la merde et je vous emmerde. :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Photo dossier!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Cher Harry,<p>

Dis-moi, tu étais à la fête de Zabini hier?

Seamus

* * *

><p>Cher Seamus,<p>

Oui, pourquoi? Comme tout le monde.

Harry

* * *

><p>Cher Harry,<p>

Je te conseille d'aller faire un tour dans l'école. Va n'importe où, dans le hall, dans les salles communes... Mais sors de la chambre. Il y a un truc que tu dois voir.

Seamus

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

Allons bon, mais c'est que le petit pote Potter se dévergonde! Je suis sortit de ma chambre ce matin, et -oh surprise- je me retrouve nez à nez avec une image quelque peu... singulière. Et ton front, mon dieu... Mais ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais toujours répété! Enfin bon, c'est bien d'assumer ta nature profonde, mon ami -ouh, mauvais choix de mot; mon urticaire refait surface. Je suis fier de toi.

Sincèrement,

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Cher Malfoy,<p>

Je suis sûr que c'est toi. Dès que je t'attrape, tu peux te considérer comme un homme mort.

Potter

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

Allons bon, encore des menaces. Que t'ai-je fait cette fois? Pourquoi donc toujours m'accuser dès qu'il se passe un truc dans ta pitoyable et ennuyeuse vie? Je suis sûr que si demain il pleut, je serai pris pour responsable. La vie est tellement cruelle, Potty...

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Cher Malfoy,<p>

N'essaye pas de jouer les martyrs. Il n'y a que toi pour faire ça. Personne d'autre ne s'y abaisserait. C'est un acte purement puéril et mesquin!

Potter

* * *

><p>Cher Potter<p>

Au risque de me répéter, la vie est cruelle, Potter... Tu ferais bien de t'y habituer. Soit-dit-en-passant, je suis innocent tant que tu n'as pas trouvé de preuves. Nyark nyark.

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Cher Malfoy,<p>

Sans doute que les cheveux blonds qui dépassent de la photographie sont une preuve suffisante. Idiot. Tu devrais être plus méticuleux durant tes affaires malsaines.

Potter

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

Idiot? Tu es devant ton miroir? Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des cheveux blonds, si tu n'étais pas au courant. Il y a Colin Crivey. Sans compter qu'on voit également, si je ne m'abuse, des ongles manucurés... Je ne me fais jamais de manucure.

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Cher Malfoy,<p>

Ce n'est pas Colin. Il m'adore -chose non réciproque, au passage. Pourquoi me prendrait-il en photo dans des situations compromettantes?

Potter

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

Parfois, l'amour fait faire des choses étranges. Fait attention à toi, Potty. Ongles manucurés, sourire niais... Gay. J'en ai toujours été sûr. Vous irez très bien ensembles...

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Cher Malfoy,<p>

Tu vas regretter ce que tu as fait. Que tu me prennes en photo, soit. Que tu publies cette photo dans le journal de l'école et épingle des affiches dans tout Poudlard, ça peut encore passer. Mais des photos où je suis complétement bourré et où j'ai _ça_ écrit sur la figure? Jamais! Draco Lucius Malfoy, tu vas regretter d'être né.

Potter

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

Je viens de sortir de la salle à manger, et je crois que tu es devenu une célébrité. Non mais sérieusement, quelle mouche t'as piquée? T'es complétement bourré, mais je crois que le plus frappant, c'est... La marque sur ton front. J'ai bien ri. N'hésite pas à passer encore la prochaine fois!

Blaise Zabini

* * *

><p>Professeur Dumbledore,<p>

Je suis navré, mais cette fois je ne peux vraiment pas rester sans rien dire. Avouez tout de même qu'autoriser Zabini à faire cette fête était une erreur. Regardez Potter, par exemple. Complétement saoûl, sans doute a-t-il inhalé des substances illicites également, et le plus...marquant est sans aucun doute cette inscription, je cite "Pédé et fier de l'être". Où va le monde? L'un de mes élèves (je ne vous dirais pas lequel, discrétion professionnelle oblige) m'a suggéré de le laisser en retenue pendant toute l'année avec Colin Crivey comme chaperon. Je ne peux qu'y agréer. J'attends votre réponse,

Professeur Snape

* * *

><p><strong>NDA :<strong> Hum hum... Je répète, je n'ai posté que parce que ça faisait vraiment longtemps, donc on est _gentil_ hein?

A la prochaine, qui sera soit dans 6 mois, soit dans 1 semaine, au gré de mes idées aussi louches que superficielles! 8D


	3. Techniquement, c'est de sa faute s'il e

**Rating:** T pour le langage (oui oui, étant donné que je jure comme un charretier, j'avoue avoir glissé quelques vilains mots de ci de là... :P)

**Paring:** DracoxHarry

**Résumé :** "Cher Potter, t'a-t-on déjà dit que tes cheveux ressemblent à un nid de pie? Malfoy" "Cher Malfoy, t'a-t-on déjà dit qu'on a l'impression qu'un escargot à bavé sur tes cheveux? Potter" "Relation" épistolaire entre Harry et Draco, pour le moins explosive. **Les chapitres ne se suivent pas forcément, appelez plutôt ça un recueil d'OS.**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling. L'idée de l'histoire, elle appartient à VG Jekyll, c'est elle qui a eu l'idée des lettres marrantes, mais pour un autre fandom, celui de Death Note. Elle m'a gentiment autorisée à reprendre son idée, passez la voir, elle est dans mes favoris pour les intéressés! ;)

**NDA :** Bon, bah... Non, vous n'hallucinez pas, une demi-heure après le chapitre 2, je sors le chapitre 3. xD

En fait je crois que la nullité de l'autre m'a tellement affolée que je me suis empressée d'écrire pour me rattraper... Celui-ci est effectivement plus long, et j'ai l'impression qu'on patauge moins, je préfère! :D J'espère que vous aurez la même impression! Alors... Bonne lecture?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Techniquement, c'est de sa faute s'il est roux...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

Eh bien, on a raté la marche en allant à la grande salle? Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui s'est fait renverser par un bus.

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Cher Malfoy,<p>

En vérité, _je me suis fait renverser par un bus._ Et je t'emmerde.

Potter

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

Ho, sérieusement? Je suis vraiment désolé. Sincèrement.

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Cher Malfoy,<p>

Menteur. Une seconde après que tu ais reçu ma lettre, je t'ai vu envoyer des roses au chauffeur qui m'a renversé.

Potter

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

Ok, ok, je me suis fait griller. Mais il faut bien s'amuser un peu dans la vie, non?

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Cher Malfoy,<p>

Visiblement, nous n'avons pas la même conception du terme « s'amuser. »

Potter

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

Effectivement, non. Étant donné que pour toi, s'amuser, c'est trainer avec un _roux._

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Cher Malfoy,<p>

Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous après les roux? Ce n'est tout de même pas sa faute!

Potter

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

A vrai dire, si, c'est un peu sa faute. C'est le fils de son père roux et de sa mère rousse. Donc, _techniquement..._

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Cher Malfoy,<p>

Merlin... Je ne veux même pas continuer cette conversation...

Potter

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

Dans ce cas, pourquoi continues-tu à m'envoyer des lettres? Et à répondre aux miennes?

Sincèrement curieux,

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Cher Malfoy,<p>

Parce que tu me harcèlerais si je ne te répondais pas, voilà pourquoi.

Potter

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

Et si je te promettais que je ne te harcèlerais pas? Hein? Tu voudrais continuer quand même nos joutes verbales? Avoue que c'est plutôt divertissant.

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

Ne m'ignore pas. J'ai touché un point sensible? Potter?

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Cher Blaise,<p>

Dis-moi, si quelqu'un te posait une question qui t'embarrassait vraiment, qu'est-ce que tu ferais?

Draco

* * *

><p>Cher Draco,<p>

Houlà, qu'est-ce que tu me fais? C'est vraiment pas ton style de me poser des questions existentielles, au cas où si tu n'étais pas au courant... Bon, sinon, moi je ne répondrais pas à la question, je l'ignorerais tout simplement. Pourquoi?

Blaise

* * *

><p>Cher Blaise,<p>

Rien, il semblerait que j'ai fait une découverte intéressante...

Draco

* * *

><p>Cher Draco,<p>

Ah? Quel type de découverte?

Blaise

* * *

><p>Cher Blaise,<p>

Je ne l'ai pas encore découvert -non, ne ricane pas. Mais j'ai découvert une piste qui pourrait me mener à une découverte intéressante. Mais la question est quand même de savoir si j'arriverais à la découvrir.

Draco

* * *

><p>Cher Draco,<p>

Bon. Entre nous, t'as fumé quoi? Je. N'ai. Rien. Compris. A. Ta. Phrase.

Blaise

* * *

><p>Cher Blaise,<p>

Ton esprit n'est pas assez aiguisé pour me suivre, ce n'est pas grave, mon ami. Dis-moi plutôt : quelle est ta position dans le débat sur les roux? Tu es quand même d'accord que c'est de leur faute s'ils le sont, non?

Draco

* * *

><p>Cher Draco,<p>

Je m'inquiète sérieusement sur ton cas, là.

Blaise

* * *

><p>Cher Weasel,<p>

D'accord, je sais, nous n'avons pas pour habitude de nous envoyer des lettres, mais j'aimerais savoir ce que tu en penses, toi qui est le principal concerné : penses-tu que c'est de ta faute si tu es né diminué -je veux dire par là roux, bien entendu- ?

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Cher Zabini,<p>

Ton ami commence à me taper sur les nerfs. Je te conseillerai de le calmer un peu, sinon il va tomber de manière accidentelle de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Amicalement,

Weasley

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

Tu sais, je ne pensais jamais dire ça un jour mais... La personne avec qui c'est le plus intéressant d'envoyer des lettres, c'est toi. J'ai essayé avec d'autres personnes, et le bilan est tout sauf fameux. Alors pourrions-nous, _s'il-te-plaît,_ continuer à nous insulter par la voie si délicieuse de l'écriture?

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Cher Malfoy,<p>

Si le cœur t'en dit. Au fait, je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui s'est fait frapper à mort.

Potter

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

En vérité, _je me suis fait frapper à mort._ Par un certain roux de ta connaissance, qui a laissé sa marque sur ma joue -au passage, savais-tu qu'il portait une bague? Très douloureux. Oh, et avant que j'oublie : je t'emmerde.

* * *

><p><strong>NDA :<strong> Voili voilou! Bon, comme j'ai écrit deux chapitres d'un coup, il va vous falloir attendre six mois pour la suite... *PAN* Nan, je déconne. Quand j'aurais envie d'écrire, vous aurez la suite. Héhé. :P


	4. Fruits Basket

**Rating**: T pour le langage (oui oui, étant donné que je jure comme un charretier, j'avoue avoir glissé quelques vilains mots de ci de là... :P)

**Paring:** Draco/Harry et Ron/Blaise dans ce chapitre!

**Les chapitres ne se suivent pas forcément, appelez plutôt ça un recueil d'OS.**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling. L'idée de l'histoire, elle appartient à VG Jekyll, c'est elle qui a eu l'idée des lettres marrantes, mais pour un autre fandom, celui de Death Note. Elle m'a gentiment autorisée à reprendre son idée, passez la voir, elle est dans mes favoris pour les intéressés! ;)

**NDA :** Non, le titre n'a rien à voir avec le fameux manga, c'est juste que le chapitre est centré sur les fruits, donc... Attention, dans ce chapitre c'est clairement du Draco/Harry! (Et même un autre petit couple sympa :P)

C'est un truc fait en dix minutes, je sais pas si ça va vous plaire mais bon, vu que c'est écrit, autant poster! Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fruits Basket<strong>_

Cher Potter,

Eh bien, tu nous avais caché tes talents de cuisinière.

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Cher Malfoy,<p>

Sache que moi, contrairement à certaines personnes, je n'ai pas eu le luxe de grandir dans une famille qui me donnait jusqu'à la bectée! Alors, oui, je me débrouille bien en cuisine. Enfin une matière où je n'aurai aucun mal à te battre, la fouine.

Potter

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

Ai-je rêvé ou bien as-tu déclaré toi-même que tu avais du mal à me battre dans les autres matières? Tss tss, Potty, ne te flagelle pas toi-même, tu vas m'enlever le plaisir de le faire moi-même.

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Cher Malfoy,<p>

Concentre-toi sur ce que tu fais au lieu de perdre ton temps à m'écrire des conneries. Et au cas où tu ne le saurais pas : tu dois casser l'œuf avant de le mettre dans le plat. _L'intérieur_ de l'œuf, et _sans_ la coquille. Comment peux-tu ignorer ça? Abruti.

Potter

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

Garde tes conseils pour toi. Je me débrouille parfaitement bien. De toute manière, cette stagiaire qui nous impose des cours de cuisine n'est là que pour une semaine, je n'aurai pas à la supporter bien longtemps. Oh et, Potter? Quel gâteau vas-tu faire, toi?

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Cher Malfoy,<p>

Étant donné qu'on est obligés de prendre des fruits, je vais prendre la banane, je pense. Et toi?

Potter

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

Mmmh, la même chose. J'ai toujours su qu'on avait les même _goûts,_ Potty...

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Cher Malfoy,<p>

… C'était quoi ce mot en italique, Malfoy? Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, encore?

Potter

* * *

><p>Cher Draco,<p>

Mon pote, je sais que la cuisine c'est pas ton fort, mais tu es censé mettre la banane dans la pâte à gâteau, pas la bouffer, tu sais.

Blaise

* * *

><p>Cher Blaise,<p>

Évidemment que je le sais. Mais je viens d'avoir une idée de jeu intéressant, alors...

Draco

* * *

><p>Cher Draco,<p>

Quelle idée? Et arrête de fixer Potter comme ça, en plus si tu commences à... Oh Merlin! Je rêve où tu viens de _sucer_ cette banane? Mais... Ah. Ok. J'ai saisi l'idée. Si Potter se met à bander, il aura plus de mal à faire son gâteau et donc plus de mal à avoir une meilleure note que toi, c'est ça?

Blaise

* * *

><p>Cher Blaise,<p>

Exactement. Oh, comme j'aime les gens intelligents... Merci de m'avoir rappelé pourquoi je te garde comme ami.

Draco

* * *

><p>Cher Draco,<p>

Connard. Ho, et, ça t'embête si je t'emprunte l'idée? Disons que j'aimerai bien faire chier quelqu'un, alors...

Blaise

* * *

><p>Cher Blaise,<p>

Bien sûr. Qui sera ta victime? Attends, je rêve où tu regardes... NON. Non, non, non et NON! Blaise, je suis vraiment navré mais tu ne penses sérieusement pas à exciter la Sang-de-bourbe? Si c'est ça, je te renie!

Choqué à vie,

Draco

* * *

><p>Cher Draco,<p>

Hein? Granger? Yeurk. Bien sûr que non! C'est Ron que je veux faire bander!

Blaise

* * *

><p>Cher Blaise,<p>

Ah ok, ça va alors.

… Attends une seconde. HAAA c'est _Weasel_ que tu vises? Mais tu es complétement cinglé ou quoi? Un _roux!_ Un _pauvre!_ Un... C'est bon, je te renie.

Pire que choqué à vie,

Draco

* * *

><p>Cher Draco,<p>

Je te signale que tu veux faire bander celui que tu appelles Potty, le petit pote Potter et le Balafré. Excuse-moi, mais je ne t'ai pas renié pour autant.

Blaise

* * *

><p>Cher Blaise,<p>

Normal, _personne_ ne renie un Malfoy. Bon, ça va pour cette fois. C'est juste pour leur faire avoir une mauvaise note, de toute manière, c'est pas comme si on avait _vraiment_ envie de les faire bander... Blaise, essuie ta bouche, ta banane se barre.

Draco

* * *

><p>Cher Harry,<p>

C'est moi où Malfoy et Zabini sont en train d'essayer de bouffer leur banane en entier, sans la mâcher? Quelle bande de triso... Et fais gaffe, éloigne-toi un peu du four, t'es tout rouge, tu risques d'attraper la fièvre si ça continue.

Seamus

* * *

><p>Cher Harry,<p>

J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Maintenant. Tu m'accompagnes s'il-te-plaît? Juste, ne me pose pas de questions.

Ron

* * *

><p>Cher Ron,<p>

C'est d'accord. Et pas de questions non plus, merci.

Harry

* * *

><p>Cher professeur Dumbledore,<p>

Votre idée d'intégrer un cours de cuisine a lamentablement échoué, excusez-moi d'être aussi direct, mais c'est la réalité. De toute manière, pourquoi des sorciers auraient besoin de savoir faire la cuisine, alors que des Elfes de maison sont là pour ça? Quoiqu'il en soit. Le dernier cours avec les Septième année a été un véritable fiasco. Messieurs Potter et Weasley ont quitté le cours, apparemment ils ont eu une allergie soudaine (mais je ne m'en ferai pas pour eux, je soupçonne une excuse boiteuse pour pouvoir sécher), et les pauvres messieurs Malfoy et Zabini se sont étouffés avec une banane! Je réclame la suspension de ce cours, et j'espère que vous y agréerez.

Salutations,

Professeur Severus Snape.

* * *

><p><strong>NDA :<strong> Voili voilou! Bon, bah à la prochaine, quand j'aurai de nouveau des idées farfelues... Reviews?

~Erilys


	5. Dolce technologie

**Rating:** T pour le langage (oui oui, étant donné que je jure comme un charretier, j'avoue avoir glissé quelques vilains mots de ci de là... :P)

**Paring:** Drago/Harry et Ron/Blaise dans ce chapitre!

**Les chapitres ne se suivent pas forcément, appelez plutôt ça un recueil d'OS.**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling. L'idée de l'histoire, elle appartient à VG Jekyll, c'est elle qui a eu l'idée des lettres marrantes, mais pour un autre fandom, celui de Death Note. Elle m'a gentiment autorisée à reprendre son idée, passez la voir, elle est dans mes favoris pour les intéressés! ;)

**NDA :** Eh bien, aujourd'hui je me sentais d'humeur à écrire! En tout cas, j'avais eu une légère inspiration pour ce chapitre, donc j'ai commencé à l'écrire et puis pouf! Tout une chapitre! Je vous le poste donc! ;)

Bonne lecture, en espérant au moins que ça vous fera sourire!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dolce technologie<strong>_

**Drago Malefoy s'est connecté sur Windows Live Messenger.**

**Harry Potter :** Tiens, tu utilises la technologie, parfois?

**Drago Malefoy :** Il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'utilise les lettres.

**Harry Potter : **Oh, comme c'est chou. Devrais-je me sentir spécial?

**Drago Malefoy :** Oui, spécialement haït. Et puis je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis plus à l'aise avec les lettres, avec toi.

**Harry Potter :** Bah, l'écran d'un ordinateur n'est pas mal non plus, parfois.

**Harry Potter :** … Attends. Je viens de remarquer. Serais-tu en train d'utiliser un _ordinateur,_ Malefoy?

**Drago Malefoy : **Bah...oui.

**Harry Potter :** Tu es conscient que ceci est un appareil moldu? Merlin, que fous-tu avec un appareil moldu dans ta chambre? _Toi?_

**Drago Malefoy : **C'est Blaise qui m'a montré ça. Alors comme il en a deux, parfois je lui emprunte.

**Drago Malefoy a ajouté Blaise Zabini à la conversation.**

**Harry Potter :** ...Tu déconnes?

**Blaise Zabini :** Ne le gronde pas, c'est moi qui me suit ajouté tout seul, je lui ai piqué l'ordi.

**Drago Malefoy : **Bâtard.

**Blaise Zabini : **Oh, mais pourquoi êtes-vous si contrariés? Vous teniez tant que ça à votre conversation en amoureux?

**Harry Potter a ajouté Ron Weasley à la conversation.**

**Blaise Zabini : **Tu sais, je rigolais. Pas la peine d'ajouter le roux pour me prouver que tu n'es pas amoureux de Drago.

**Harry Potter : **!

**Blaise Zabini :** Tellement susceptible.

**Ron Weasley : **Nan mais je rêve! Putain Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fous à discuter avec Zabini et... _Malefoy?!_

**Drago Malefoy : **Ah ça y est, la belette vient de percuter? Bravo.

**Ron Weasley : **La ferme.

**Drago Malefoy : **Quelle répartie.

**Harry Potter :** Oh, fermez-la, j'ai pas envie de vous subir même sur Internet!

**Blaise Zabini :** Parce que toi tu crois que tu ne me soûles pas? Tu ignores les colères que je dois subir après que tu ais énervé Drago! C'est pas toi qui doit protéger toutes tes affaires, de peur qu'il ne les réduise en cendres dans un excès de colère!

**Drago Malefoy :** Pitié, Blaise, ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois. Et je n'avais pas fait exprès.

**Blaise Zabini :** De toute manière, quoi que tu fasses, tu dis toujours que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès.

**Drago Malefoy : **Ah non. Quand j'ai brisé ton Rapel'tout, je n'ai pas fait exprès. Mais quand j'ai brûlé cet horrible boxer, ça par contre c'était prémédité.

**Blaise Zabini : **PARDON? Tu m'as toujours dit que tu étais vraiment désolé, que tu avais voulu tenter un sort et que... Aaaah! Je rêve. Je _rêve._ Il était magnifique, ce boxer!

**Drago Malefoy :** Il était hideux. Désolé, mais je devais faire quelque chose.

**Blaise Zabini : **Tu n'étais pas obligé de le brûler!

**Drago Malefoy :** Il m'a brûlé les yeux pendant un an. A la longue, j'ai craqué. Je _devais_ me venger, tu comprends?

**Blaise Zabini :** Traître.

**Drago Malefoy :** Ingrat.

**Ron Weasley a quitté la conversation.**

**Blaise Zabini a ajouté Ron Weasley à la conversation.**

**Drago Malefoy : **Putain Blaise, t'abuses! On était tranquilles du coup!

**Ron Weasley :** Zabini, je ne t'ai rien demandé. Je refuse de rester dans une conversation avec Malefoy, surtout une conversation où Malefoy parle de _sous-vêtements._

**Drago Malefoy :** Eh bien Weasel, on a peur de bander en m'imaginant en boxer?

**Ron Weasley : **...Lol.

**Drago Malefoy :** Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est sur msn qu'il faut te sentir obligé d'utiliser des termes comme 'lol', 'xD', 'mdr' et j'en passe.

**Ron Weasley a quitté la conversation.**

**Drago Malefoy a ajouté Ron Weasley à la conversation.**

**Drago Malefoy :** Tu prends vraiment la mouche trop facilement. Potter est bien plus amusant à embêter.

**Ron Weasley : **Mais BORDEL laissez-moi tranquille! On m'a ajouté contre ma volonté à cette conversation, et dès que je veux partir il y a toujours un couillon pour me ramener! Je veux pouvoir surfer sur Internet en _paix,_ est-ce trop demander?!

**Harry Potter :** Malefoy, je rêve où tu m'as fait un compliment?

**Drago Malefoy :** Non, tu ne rêves pas. Quoique, être considéré comme plus amusant que Weasley, ce n'est pas bien difficile. Mais après, tu le prends comme tu veux.

**Blaise Zabini :** Par derrière c'est ce qu'il préfère ~

**Harry Potter : **QUOI?

**Ron Weasley : **O_O

**Drago Malefoy :** Blaise?

**Blaise Zabini : **Oui?

**Drago Malefoy :** La ferme.

**Ron Weasley :** O_O

**Ron Weasley :** T'es gay, Harry?

**Harry Potter :** T'es sérieux Ron? Si je l'étais je te l'aurai dit! Et pourquoi tu vas croire des Serpentards?

**Blaise Zabini :** … Vous savez, c'est une vanne connue hein. Pas la peine de tous monter sur vos grands chevaux.

**Harry Potter : **Ah.

**Drago Malefoy :** Ah.

**Ron Weasley :** Ah.

**Blaise Zabini : **Mais bon, après peut-être que Potter aime monter des grands chevaux. Ah ~

**Drago Malefoy : **Blaise, la prochaine fois que tu mets cette putain de petite vague à la fin de ta phrase, je jure de t'étrangler.

**Blaise Zabini : **Akay. :D

**Ron Weasley :** O_O

**Harry Potter : **Putain Ron, tu vas arrêter d'avaler tout ce qu'il dit oui?!

**Drago Malefoy : **Ou d'avaler tout ce qui vient de lui ~

**Ron Weasley : **O_O

**Blaise Zabini :** C'était fourbe ça, Drago. En plus t'as piqué ma petite vague.

**Harry Potter :** … Cette conversation me fatigue.

**Harry Potter a quitté la conversation.**

**Drago Malefoy a quitté la conversation.**

**Blaise Zabini : **Haha, je sais pas si t'as noté, Ron, mais dès que Harry est partit, Drago l'a suivit, comme si plus rien ne l'intéressait maintenant. Mwaha.

**Ron Weasley : **O_O

**Ron Weasley : **Mais c'est vrai en plus!

**Ron Weasley : **Au fait, je viens de remarquer, mais tu m'as pas appelé Ron?

**Blaise Zabini :** ~

**Blaise Zabini a quitté la conversation.**

**Ron Weasley :** O_O

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pensé de cet essai aux technologies moldues, mais il me semble évident qu'il vaut mieux que nous en restions aux lettres. Au moins ainsi les parasites ne peuvent pas s'ajouter à la conversation.

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Cher Malfoy,<p>

Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Par contre, je ne pourrai pas t'envoyer mes insultes par lettre ce soir, comme nous en avons pris l'habitude : je suis actuellement en train de tenter de faire sortir Ron de son hébétude. Et crois-moi, c'est assez compliqué.

Potter

P.S. : Si tu peux, renseigne-toi auprès de Zabini, ça m'arrangerait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait quand nous sommes "partit", mais en tout cas ça a mis mon ami dans un sale état. Merci.

* * *

><p><strong>NDA :<strong> Voili voilou! Héhé, j'aime bien comment au final, ils en viennent aux lettres parce que c'est plus "intime". Les coquins. 8D

Vos impressions?


	6. Hibou arabe

**Rating:** T pour le langage (oui oui, étant donné que je jure comme un charretier, j'avoue avoir glissé quelques vilains mots de ci de là... :P)

**Paring:** Drago/Harry et Ron/Blaise dans ce chapitre!

**Les chapitres ne se suivent pas forcément, appelez plutôt ça un recueil d'OS. Par contre, il est recommandé de se souvenir du précédent, pour ce cas-ci.**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling. L'idée de l'histoire, elle appartient à VG Jekyll, c'est elle qui a eu l'idée des lettres marrantes, mais pour un autre fandom, celui de Death Note. Elle m'a gentiment autorisée à reprendre son idée, passez la voir, elle est dans mes favoris pour les intéressés! ;)

**NDA : **Hello! Désolée pour le retard, mais bon je ne trouvais vraiment aucune idée. Au final je suis partie sur une idée banale. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hibou arabe<strong>

* * *

><p>Potter,<p>

J'ai besoin que vous alliez demander quelque chose au directeur Dumbledore. Il doit me donner un poil de sa barbe, j'en ai besoin pour une potion.

S.S.

* * *

><p>Professeur Snape,<p>

Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je tiens tout de même à vous signaler que le mardi est _le seul_ jour où je n'ai vraiment aucune seconde pour moi du fait de mes devoirs et punitions -les deux m'étant souvent donnés par vous-. Et il me semble que vous le savez pertinemment.

H.P

* * *

><p>Potter,<p>

Si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous avancer correctement dans vos affaires, ce n'est pas mon problème. J'ai besoin de ce poil de barbe. Et cessez de signer avec vos initiales pour avoir l'air classe, ça ne marche pas avec vous, vous n'avez pas les deux mêmes initiales. Amateur.

**S.S.**

* * *

><p>Cher Ron,<p>

Je t'en supplie, mon bel ami roux, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je vais casser la tête à Snape. Il s'acharne sur moi ces temps-ci, et il trouve quand même le moyen de me demander d'aller prendre un poil de barbe à Dumbledore, c'est pour une potion. Il dit qu'il en a vraiment besoin. En plus, il parvient à me ridiculiser même par lettre, tout ça parce que môsieur à les deux mêmes initiales. Je vais le tuer.

Harry

* * *

><p>Cher Dean,<p>

J'ai vraiment besoin de toi mon pote! Ce soir j'ai un rendez-vous avec Hermione et je suis plutôt stressé, en plus je vais devoir faire attention à ce que Zabini ne nous surprenne pas, il arrête pas de me coller ces temps-ci je ne sais pas ce qu'il a et depuis cette petite... vague qu'il m'a envoyé je crois qu'il s'amuse avec moi et je crois que ça ne me plaît pas du tout je hais qu'on me _taquine_ tu vois et... Euh. Excuse-moi. Bref, j'ai besoin que tu ailles voir Dumbledore pour lui prendre un poil de barbe, il paraît qu'il a besoin de ça ce soir, et il faut que tu rapportes le poil à Harry pour qu'il le donne à Snape!

Ron

P.S. : j'espère que tu as cessé de te bourrer la gueule tous les soirs de dispute avec Seamus, parce que je vous ai vu vous hurler dessus tout à l'heure. Et j'ai besoin de toi sobre ce soir, t'es le seul que j'ai pu joindre!

* * *

><p>Chère Luna,<p>

Je sais, je sais, c'est pas dans nos habitudes de nous envoyer des lettres. Mais pourquoi donc toujours rester dans la normalité, dans les vieilles habitudes? Cessons de nous conformer à cette société qui nous étouffe et nous modèle. Je veux gambader dans la forêt ce soir, et voilà que mon ami de feu m'appelle à l'aide, il se fait taquiner. Je viens donc te demander, à mon tour, de m'aider. Va voir Dumbledore et prend lui un morceau de sa longue barbe blanche, il en a besoin et ça lui plaît. Rapporte le poil à Snape, qu'il s'envoie des vagues. C'est l'Élu, tsé.

Deannnn

* * *

><p>Chère Hannah,<p>

Désolée de te déranger à une heure si tardive, mais il semblerait que les étoiles soient propices à la conversation ce soir. Je dois me baigner avec le poulpe géant cette nuit, donc j'aurai besoin que tu me rendes un service. D'après ce que j'ai pu déchiffrer de l'écriture de Dean, il faudrait que tu ailles voir Dumbledore et que tu le taquines avant de lui arracher un poil de sa barbe, ça satisferait son besoin. Rapporte le poil à Snape, qu'il s'envoie des vagues, c'est l'élu de son cœur tu comprends!

Luna

* * *

><p>Chère Parvati,<p>

Tu ne devineras _jamais_ ce que je viens d'apprendre. Rendez-vous dans la grande salle d'ici dix minutes, je crois que je tiens notre prochain article du journal people de l'école, c'est trop hard. Oh God, j'en suis toute retournée.

Hannah

* * *

><p>Cher Drago,<p>

Je viens de surprendre une conversation qui m'a semblé intéressante. Je passais discrètement dans la grande salle, voulant me rendre dans la salle commune des Gryffondors afin de voler la chose de Potter que tu m'avais demandé de voler en faisant attention à ce que personne ne sache. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai laissé aucune trace. Où en étais-je, donc... Ah. Donc, je passais, et là j'ai entendu la voix d'Hannah Bott et de Parvati Patil qui parlaient de Snape et de Dumbledore. Je n'ai pas trop compris, mais elles voulaient écrire un article je crois. A propos de Snape et Dumbledore donc, de sa barbe, de vagues, de besoins à satisfaire et d'élus de cœur ou je ne sais plus trop quoi... C'est intéressant, dis?

G.G. (Haha, tu as vu, mes initiales sont les mêmes! On dirait que je dis « Good Game »! Good Game, Greg, Good Game!)

* * *

><p>Cher Severus,<p>

Je sais que tu es à une réunion importante, que tu es occupé et tout le baratin habituel, mais je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose susceptible de passer avant ta réunion des « Je-veux-le-poste-de-professeur-de-défense-contre-l es-forces-du-mal-bordel » anonymes. Donc arrête toi quelques instants dans ta thérapie, et penche-toi sur ce petit problème. Il y a actuellement...toute l'école, en fait, qui ne parle que de toi qui arrache les poils de la barbe de Dumbledore pour satisfaire ses besoins, toi qui lui hurle qu'il est l'élu de ton coeur en mimant des vagues avec la barbe, ou bien ondulant comme une vague et t'enroulant dans sa barbe -je dois t'avouer que les versions varient. Quoiqu'il en soit, je me suis dit que tu devrais peut-être remédier à ce léger désagrément. J'aimerai dormir en paix ce soir, vois-tu?

Amicalement -et peut-être accompagné d'un très léger ricanement,

Drago

* * *

><p>Cher Malefoy,<p>

Où. Est. Ma. Chemise. Préférée? Ne mens pas, je sais que c'est toi qui l'as. Ron était dans la salle commune et il a vu ton gorille passer comme un pachyderme. Sérieusement? Goyle? Si tu veux accomplir ton larcin avec discrétion, tu ne t'es jamais dit que _Goyle_ n'était pas la personne la plus performante à qui t'adresser? Bref, rend-la moi où je te jure que tu vas avoir de sérieux problèmes.

Potter

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

Je crois que tu ne devrais pas te soucier de moi pour le moment. Il se trouve que j'espionne vaguement Snape, et je viens de trouver une lettre où il te demandait de récupérer un certain poil... Sans vouloir t'offenser : tu vas morfler.

Malefoy

* * *

><p>Cher Malfoy,<p>

Hein?

De manière très éloquente je sais je sais,

Potter

* * *

><p>Monsieur Potter,<p>

Si l'Élu n'est pas trop bon pour ça, si l'Élu a assez de temps à m'accorder, j'apprécierai que l'Élu se rende dans mon bureau. Tout de suite. Mon cher Potter, vous allez répondre de vos crimes. Tout d'abord, déléguer une tâche de la plus haute importance à vos amis, alors que je vous avais expressément demandé de le faire vous-même. Et ensuite, d'avoir répandu de fausses rumeurs dans le seul but de me ridiculiser pour ensuite pavaner devant vos amis? Je ne laisserai pas passer ça, monsieur Potter.

S.S.

* * *

><p>Monsieur le directeur,<p>

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais si vous pouviez vous raser votre barbe dès aujourd'hui, j'apprécierai.

Sincèrement,

S.S.

* * *

><p>Cher Drago,<p>

Je n'apprécie pas qu'on se moque de moi. Le problème est réglé. Mais ne t'avise pas de reparler de cet incident. Jamais. Si tu oses le faire, crois-moi, je le saurais. Je me ferais alors un plaisir de dévoiler au grand jour ta nouvelle lubie pour les chemises de Potter. Outre ma répugnance rien qu'à l'évocation de ce nom, ce _garçon_ a dormi dans cette chemise depuis le début de l'année. Essaye de renifler au niveau des aisselles, crois-moi ça te passera l'envie de dormir le nez enfouit dans ce chiffon.

S.S.

* * *

><p>Cher Severus,<p>

Je ne comptais pas me moquer de toi. Vraiment. En revanche, je n'aime pas qu'on me menace. Encore moins qu'on m'espionne. Si jamais il se passait, par pur hasard, quelque chose de fâcheux pour ma personne, je pense que je pourrais divulguer deux ou trois informations -vraies ou pas. Tiens, d'ailleurs, tu as écrit trois lettres d'affilée? Ça alors. Mal au poignet, non? On pourrait se méprendre ~

Drago

* * *

><p>Près des cachots, dans son bureau, un certain professeur enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et hurla. Très fort. Un pauvre brun se dirigeait dans cette direction, la mort dans l'âme, se demandant ce qu'il avait <em>encore<em> bien pu faire. Un blond s'endormit en paix, très fier de lui. Et un jeune homme basané était très occupé à taguer des petites vagues autour du lit d'un certain roux, plus discret qu'un chat...

* * *

><p><strong>NDA :<strong> Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Au fait, j'ai rigolé toute seule avec le titre. Je me suis imaginé qu'est-ce que ça donnerait un hibou qui danserait en ondulant le ventre, sur une musique arabe. D'ailleurs, j'aimerai bien manger un gâteau au miel.

~Erilys


	7. Expressions moldues

**NDA:** Ouuh, ça fait longtemps. Je hais mon lycée. Donc, voilà le chapitre. **Souvenez-vous de certaines précédents :** Blaise commence à courir après Ron depuis une conversation msn où il a fait la fameuse "vague" : ~ . Du coup Ron le fuit comme la peste maintenant. Au dernier chapitre, il y a eu une sorte de téléphone arabe, ce qui a entraîné des rumeurs entre Rogue, Dumbledore, _sa barbe,_ et des vagues.

Voilà! Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Expressions moldues<strong>

Cher Potter,

Je m'ennuie. Chose qui m'arrive vraiment très rarement, ces temps-ci (sarcasmes, je préfère le préciser pour ton esprit un peu étroit). Si on jouait à un jeu?

Malefoy

* * *

><p>Cher Malefoy,<p>

Mon esprit un peu étroit t'emmerde. De toute manière, niveau étroitesse, tu gagnes haut la main.

Potter

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

Est-ce mon esprit trop étroit qui voit toutes ces insinuations par rapport à notre étroitesse respective, ou bien fais-tu réellement des allusion à mon cul?

Malefoy

* * *

><p>Cher Malefoy,<p>

Je vais vomir, attends deux secondes.

Potter

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

Pas de problème, mais fais donc. Et sinon, je réitère ma question : si on jouait à un jeu?

Malefoy

* * *

><p>Cher Malefoy,<p>

Si tu t'entendais... On dirait un psychopathe, directement inspiré du mec dans _Saw,_ « on va jouer à un jeu ». Enfin, cette référence moldue te passant sans doute au-dessus de la tête, je ne continuerai pas plus loin.

Potter

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

Mais c'est précisément à ça que je veux jouer : fais-moi part de ta culture moldue! (S'il-te-plaît, referme la bouche et cesse d'agrandir tes yeux comme ça. De un, c'est moche, et de deux peut-être que tu parviendras à être moins prévisible si tu cesses déjà toutes tes mimiques.) Allez, je te propose un concept des plus intéressants, je tiens un truc : tu vas me dire toutes les expressions moldues que tu connais! Je sais très bien qu'ils en ont des spécifiques, tout comme les sorciers (je suis sûr qu'ils ne disent pas « Par Merlin! » par exemple). Allez, tu n'as pas vraiment à forcer ta nature en plus : sois le bon samaritain, le gentil petit pote Potter et partage ta culture – que je sais très restreinte, pas d'inquiétudes je n'en attendrai pas trop de toi – avec le pauvre Sans-pur que je suis.

Malefoy

* * *

><p>Cher Malefoy,<p>

Je commence à être las. Mais je m'ennuie, aussi. Alors allons-y : « Tu pousses le bouchon un peu loin », qu'est-ce que ça t'évoque?

Potter

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

Ah, bravo, je viens de réveiller Goyle tellement j'ai ri. Pas que j'en ressente de la peine ou une quelconque culpabilité, hein. Donc. Tiens-tu réellement à ce que je te réponde, Potter? ~

Malefoy

* * *

><p>Cher Malefoy,<p>

Je commence sérieusement à me faire du soucis pour toi. Ça signifie « tu exagères », abruti. Bon. « Piquer une tête ». A ton avis?

Potter

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

J'ai la sympathique image de Tu-Sais-Qui en train de couper les têtes des gens pour les mettre l'une après l'autre sur sa face de serpent. Je le comprends, en même temps, c'est un peu dur d'avoir cette tête sans nez. Enfin, tu me diras, parfois il vaut mieux ne pas en avoir – ceci n'est certainement pas une référence au profil de ton copain rouquin, non – hein ?

Malefoy

* * *

><p>Cher Malefoy,<p>

Ta gueule. Voilà. Donc, ça signifiait « plonger dans la piscine ». Ou dans la mer, d'ailleurs. BREF. Ah, j'en ai une qui est justement très approprié à notre situation présente : « Tu me cours sur le haricot ».

Potter

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

Cher, cher, cher Potter... Est-ce que tu tentes subtilement de me séduire? Est-ce que toutes ces mignonnes petites expressions qui sortent de ta tête ont pour unique but que je vienne dans ta chambre te... Hein?

Malefoy

* * *

><p>Malefoy,<p>

Mais arrête enfin! C'est terrible! Je vais vraiment commencer à me faire des idées! Déjà que la dernière fois, dans les couloirs, tu ne me lâchais pas du regard!

Potter

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler. D'où sors-tu l'idée que je te regardais?

Malefoy

* * *

><p>Cher Malefoy,<p>

J'ai senti ton regard peser sur moi quand on s'est croisés. Et si tu veux tout savoir, 200 mètres plus loin, je le sentais encore...

Potter

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

Oh, je vois, l'Elu a senti un regard et donc, _forcément,_ c'était qu'il y avait bien un regard. Mais devine quoi? Ton soit-disant sixième sens ne peut pas avoir toujours raison. Tu m'as _senti?_ Ça ne veut rien dire.

Malefoy

* * *

><p>Cher Malefoy,<p>

.. et quand je me suis retourné, 200 mètres plus loin, je t'ai vu marcher à reculons. En me fixant.

Potter

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

… Ah. Mais je persiste, ça ne veut rien dire.

Malefoy

* * *

><p>Cher Potter,<p>

J'ai appris que Malefoy était sur Ginny Weasley dernièrement. Je dis ça, je dis rien. Surveille-la quand même.

Blaise Zabini

* * *

><p>Cher Zabini,<p>

Ah vraiment? Je l'ignorai! Je ferai attention, merci! Et puis je commençai à me faire des idées, tu viens de me soulager d'un poids.

Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Harry,<p>

Au secours. J'ai envie de mourir.

Ron

* * *

><p>Ron,<p>

Que se passe-t-il?

Harry

* * *

><p>Harry,<p>

J'ai une sangsue accrochée à moi depuis environ quatre heures. QUATRES PUTAINS D'HEURES! Tu te rends compte ou bien?

Ron

* * *

><p>Ron,<p>

Tu sais si c'est pour écrire si peu, on ferait mieux de laisser tomber les lettres et d'aller sur msn.

Harry

* * *

><p>Harry,<p>

Vraiment? PLUS JAMAIS MSN. Blaise m'a traumatisé à vie. D'ailleurs, c'est lui la sangsue en question qui ne cesse de me harceler depuis quatre heures. Ça te va comme raison?!

Ron

* * *

><p>Ron,<p>

Ok ok! Pardon! … Mais attends, si Blaise était avec toi, qui m'a parlé tout à l'heure?

Harry

* * *

><p>Monsieur Malefoy,<p>

Vous êtes au courant qu'usurper l'identité d'un de vos camarades peut être considéré comme une violation de la vie privée et des droits de toute personne, j'imagine? Et je ne parle même pas de la _raison_ pour laquelle vous utilisez ainsi librement le nom de quelqu'un d'autre. Tout ça pour ne pas qu'il comprenne que vous l'ai... Oh, je n'écrirai pas ceci, ma relecture pourrait m'achever. Prenez garde...

S.S.

* * *

><p>Monsieur Snape,<p>

Je viens de voir quelqu'un aux cheveux d'un blond-blanc menacer de hurler dans la Grande salle qu'il existe une nouvelle version de la fameuse rumeur : « Snape, la barbe et la vague ». Je pensais qu'il fallait vous prévenir.

Malefoy

* * *

><p>Monsieur Malefoy,<p>

Soit. Au passage, je vous ai mis un Optimal sur votre dernier devoir.

S.S.

* * *

><p>Professeur Snape,<p>

Je viens de revoir le même garçon. Il est tout à fait calme et a déclaré n'avoir plus rien à raconter, finalement.

Affectueusement,

Malefoy

* * *

><p><strong>NDA:<strong> Voili voilou~


End file.
